


Mirror Shattered Long Ago

by bravelove



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Blood, Distortionist AU, Graphic Violence, Hallucinations, M/M, Magic, Manipulation, Minor Character Death, Possessive Behavior, Violence, Yandere, ruthlessness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-28 05:04:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20058472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bravelove/pseuds/bravelove
Summary: And, sure, I’m the one who swung the metal batBut, hey, I can’t control the urge!Nobody’s gonna blame me for that





	Mirror Shattered Long Ago

Alex Parvis always knew he had powers, strong powers, from a young age he used them for shallow meaningless means. Make a flicker of a shadowy figure over there to distract the kids so he could steal some money, make the bully think they’re covered in poisonous spiders and finish the fight with his trusty baseball bat while they screamed. Shallow meaningless means, boring means.  
  
It was a natural talent of his, lying and twisting perceptions, he very quickly became adept at using his talent for loftier ends. He made all who opposed him on the streets suffer, he learned to read people with a single glance to learn there fears and hopes, then distort there grasp on reality even further and to turn all the think they know on its head.   
  
No one knew who or what caused the hallucinations, no one ever thought it was him, too distracted with his violent tendencies and blood lust to suspect him even caring about mental torture, not that they'd have any way to tell it was him. He used there ignorance to do whatever he pleased, no one could tell him no, and as he grew up, his entitlement only grew.

Then when he was eighteen, he met the wondrous William Strife, the prettiest man he had ever seen.

Parvis met Strife on a warm summer night, Strife had been cornered by some thugs with knives and he had hidden nearby in excitement to watch the carnage, but when he caught a real glimpse Will in the moonlight, and heard one of the thugs speak the name of Strife, everything had suddenly changed, like a switch had gone off in his brain. Love at first sight, he had always scoffed at it but he had only just seen this boy for a second but he knew he would be his one and only love, his to keep safe and near, his.

After a few seconds of staring and conducting a plan on how to get his Strife to love him, the wonderful, alluring flutter in his heart changed, it turned from a liberating feeling to a deep all consuming hot rage. How DARE those punks attempted to hurt him! Only he was allowed to do that! He was his!  
  
Humming a random demented tune he let his trusty metal baseball bat scrape on the ground, making the punks freeze and look over. Walking into the light of a street lamp he threw his head back and grinned wildly, oh it was going to be fun to make these fuckers pay for fucking with this perfect specimen.  
  
The bravest punk lunged for him to which he responded by calmly sidestepping and when the punk over shot, whipping his bat around like it weighed nothing and slammed it into the back of the knees at full strength, grinning even bigger at the cracking sound, a howl of pain, and the thump of the punk hitting the ground.  
  
The other punks lunged at him as well and with practiced ease he danced around them, not even feeling like he'd have to use his powers for such pathetic punks, he was still humming happily as he whacked the baseball bat hard into the side of one of there heads, wonderful sticky blood splattered everywhere and painted the ground the prettiest shade. He kicked them back as they touched the wound in shock and there head slammed against a wall with a loud thud, leaving a vibrant bloody print on the wall. They never got back up again.  
  
He twirled around and let the bat swing right into the other punk's ribs before they could stab him causing them to crumple, laughing happily as he proceeded to swing the bat over and over into them, never fatally though, all over there legs and arms with all his strength and a few hard, but controlled, strikes on there chest as they screamed for mercy and coughed up blood that splattered brilliantly onto his shoes. 

Soon he looked up and noticed the first punk he didn’t kill yet trying to crawl to safety, not even looking back down he suddenly slammed his bat into the head of the sobbing punk at his feet, grinning at the sound of the crack of his metal bat breaking a skull and the splurch of hitting a brain. That punk never got back up either.  
  
He slammed his bat down onto the floor by the final punk's head before they could crawl far, they whimpered and sobbed, but wisely seized there crawling. Crouching over them he grabbed them by the hair, smiling maniacally, splattered in blood, they whimpered more as he got close, and whispered into their ear, asking one simple question, "Why were you cornering them and if someone sent you three, who?"  
  
They pathetically cowered and whimpered, making him slam the bat by there head again with a small snarl, cracking the concrete, causing them to scream in terror. "We-we thought he'd be easy money! We we never wanted to hurt him or anything! H-honest! Please don't kill meeeee!! I'll do whatever you w-"  
  
Parvis slammed there head down onto the pavement with a twisted grin, and wrapped his hands around there throat. He squeezed as tight as he could as he made terrible sights dance in there eyes and whispers of eternal torture whisper in their ears. They thrashed and tried to scream, eyes practically bulging out of there sockets in pure utter terror.  
  
Eventually they stopped moving with a final spasm and he pulled his hand away before repeatedly slamming his baseball bat into the back of their skull, just for fun, he sure did love the noise it made.  
  
Hearing a whimper of fear from the corner, Parvis remembered why he even did this and turned around, absentmindedly licking blood off his trusty metal bat to see his love shakingly pressing himself against the wall, knife pointed at him in horror and shock. He frowned, that wouldn't do at all. His love should never be afraid of him. If he was afraid he wouldn't play with him and love him, that was definitely not allowed!  
  
Parvis having decided him being afraid was no good, quickly reached his power out to his love, he fed his vision the most wonderful euphoric sights plucked straight from his most wondrous dreams, and his ears echoed with the most melodious songs, while his skin dancing with the feel of pure euphoria, 

He saw his love’s eyes quickly widen in confusion and shock at the sudden influx of sensation, before he buckled onto the ground unconscious, the stress of what just happened and the overwhelming sensations. He picked him up and pressed a kiss to his forehead, savoring his taste. He then starts to walk away with the carnage, casting his magic so anyone who saw the carnage would see only messy disgusting garbage and taking his love to his safe house to fabricate a story of fake events that just happened.   
  
When they arrived at the more run down house, Parvis placed him lovingly on his bed and after changing clothes and washing off his bat, skipped out to clean up the bodies, an easy task for one like himself. Strife would never know and never be afraid of him; he would be his hero. He had finally found an entertaining way to use his powers, and he smiled.


End file.
